fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Staff Magic
Staff Magic ( , Sutaffu Majikku ''lit. Spell Augmenting Magical Wand) is a magic that was passed down exclusively by the '''House of Isalde, '''with each generation having it's own strongest wielder. Each staff has it's own abilities, supported from their own Magic that is channeled through the staff in order to utilize their own spells. Overview Staff Magic, as the name suggests, is a kind of Magic that utilizes staffs, a traditional form of weaponry that involves the channeling of magic through the staff for different and various purposes. These kinds of weaponry, however, fell immediately out of favor, but other people in '''Edolas' preferred this magic in order to utilize the latter due to the lack of Magic the parallel dimension has. It requires immense knowledge of these weaponry so the users may utilize it to the fullest extent. The different kinds of Staffs have various purposes such as Healing Staffs, Elemental Staffs, Weapon Staffs and various others that the House of Isalde offers. However, some others have decided not to channel energy into the staffs and instead used it to either amplify their spells or perhaps use it in a way that doesn't require either the magic of the user or the Magic of the blade to function. Others who have complete mastery over this magic can use it in a way that doesn't completely drain their magical power, such as Seraphina Isalde, who utilizes the Cross of Archangel staff. Healing Staffs '''(治癒杖, Chiyu no tsue): Healing Staffs, also known as '''Rejuvenation Wands are a subgroup of Staff Magic that allows the user to heal whoever they wish to. These staffs utilize Healing Magic. Those who wield these staffs are often doctors or medics; such as the case with Seraphina. These staffs can rejuvenate wounds such as a scratch, bite, rashes and burns; as well as injuries; broken bones. Some physiological injuries such as tumors and poisons can not, though; a drawback for using the Healing Staffs. Also, these staffs are often Crosses, or maybe look like one. On the other hand, Elemental Staffs '''(要素別処理杖, yousobetsushori no tsue): are staffs that control specific element desired by the user. These staffs utilize Elemental Magic, the parent magic for all sorts of magic, each with a versatile use; Water Magic, Fire Magic, Earth Magic, Wind Magic, and much more; allowing the user to manipulate and conjure these elements easily with the use of a staff. However, unlike the Healing Staff, the user is the one required to master these magics, while the staffs, on the other hand, are channeling these strong elements in order to conjure and manipulate them. This is the most common type of staffs there is in the '''House of Isalde. Finally, the rarest kind of staff the House of Isalde offers is the powerful, is the Weapon Staff (鋒杖, Hoko no tsue): Staffs that utilize a special kind of Weapon Magic; allowing the user to create weapons made of the staff. These can create spears, swords, bows, or anything made of the imagination of the user. Blades, on the other hand, stem from the top of the staff, so that may be the reason why people with these staffs cut it in order to decrease length. Other staffs, such as spell-amplification staffs or walking staffs are not included in this list. Trivia *Several people have died by giving the staff too much magic. *Nero is the only second born child to have this magic *Zero's great grandmother was the only Female who obtained the staff. Category:Holder Magic Category:Blader Family Category:Powerrangerlover12 Category:Magic and Abilities